


Bloodlust

by puppyvegeta (grahamsdogs)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Tail Sex, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamsdogs/pseuds/puppyvegeta
Summary: After mysteriously growing his tail back, Goku is afraid he won’t be able to deal with his primal urges. Fortunately for him there’s someone who can help him to channel his bloodlust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @puppykakarot for being an angel and beta reading for me again!

Vegeta snapped his eyes open and sat in his bed with a start. His tired eyes scanned his room at Capsule Corp. To anyone else the darkness would have covered up that hidden presence—but not to Vegeta. He was way too familiarized with that ki signature to let it pass unnoticed. What Kakarot was doing there in the middle of the night, though, was beyond him.

“I know you’re there.” The prince stated, looking directly at the corner of the room, from where Kakarot suddenly emerged. “What the fuck, Kakarot?”

Goku remained standing in silence, and the prince could hear his heavy breath echoing in the otherwise quiet room. It almost sounded like the man had come directly from his house to the Capsule Corp. and had ran the entire distance on foot. He was ready to demand an answer when Goku finally spoke.

“Somethin’ came up.” He muttered very carefully as he stepped towards Vegeta’s direction. “I need your help.”

Vegeta frowned but waited for the man to explain himself. As the silence extended to an awkward minute though, the prince went on.

“Well? I’m listening.”

Goku sucked in a sharp breath and with another step forward Vegeta could finally see his face under the moonlight. However, Kakarot’s unusually concerned expression wasn’t the main reason of Vegeta’s surprise. Instead, his eyes widened when a tail flicked hesitantly in the night cold air.

“Wha’ does this mean?” He asked in a hush, his tail’s tip curling up nervously.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He didn’t understand why this couldn’t have waited until the morning but above all he had no idea why the other Saiyan seemed so disturbed.

“It means that you tail has grown back. What’s with you, Kakarot? You knew this could happen anytime. It happened with your son.”

“He was young. I didn’t know it could happen to me anymore.” He sighed as his tail, more agitated than ever, curled up behind his back. “I don’ want it.”

“What is so bad about it?” Vegeta asked almost angrily. What was so bad about getting his tail back? He should be proud. Any other Saiyan would be.

“Ya know damn well wha’ is wrong with it.” Goku replied almost in the same sharp tone.

The older Saiyan stood still for a long minute, genuinely trying to figure out what was going on with the other man. Kakarot chose that moment to look through the half-opened window, his eyes scanning the sky and stopping at the moon’s general direction. Something clicked in Vegeta’s head.

“You’re concerned about the Oozaru.”

Leaving the crescent moon, Goku’s eyes turned back to the prince and he nodded almost unnoticeable.  
  
“I don’ know how to control it like ya do.” Goku gave another step at the other’s direction, slowly but surely covering the distance between them. “And I don’ need _that_ happenin’ again.”

“What do you mean?”

Goku looked almost miserable and disturbingly vulnerable in that moment. It was nothing like he had ever seen on the younger Saiyan’s face before and Vegeta felt nothing but discomfort.

“A long time ago,” Goku began after a long sigh. “when I was still a baby, I transformed. I don’ remember a thing but I murdered my grandpa that night. I found out the day ya first came to Earth.”

Vegeta remained unaffected by the information. It wasn’t like he had never heard a lot of similar stories before. When Goku finally closed the distance between them and sat down on the edge of Vegeta’s bed, the prince could finally see his face. What he saw there affected him more than Goku’s story.

“Why did you come here, Kakarot?” He asked in an effort to change the subject.

“I guess I just panicked.” Goku snickered. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Vegeta wasn’t particularly bothered by the other’s presence, much to his own surprise, but the look of defeat etched in Goku’s face was still very unsettling to him.

“I can’t see how I can help you.” He started, averting his eyes from Kakarot’s intense ones. “If you don’t want it, then just cut it off.”

Vegeta’s almost outraged tone drew a little laugh out of the other man’s lips.

“What’s so funny?” He squinted his eyes at the still fidgety Saiyan.

“I knew ya woul’ be all offended.” Goku chuckled softly and the sound lightened up Vegeta’s mood—only a little.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “I just don’t get why all Saiyan’s privileges come to you. First, the Super Saiyan. Now your tail.”

“Are ya jealous?” Goku raised his eyebrows and let out another weary chuckle.

“I’m not.” But even Vegeta was painfully aware of how unconvinced he sounded then.

They stared to each other for an awkward minute. Goku’s brief amusement gradually faded away and the same pain of minutes ago was suddenly back.

“I almost killed Bulma once too.”

Now that information caught Vegeta off guard. He shifted uncomfortably under Goku’s penetrating gaze but held the contact for as long as he could. Then, as usual, Vegeta averted his eyes first.

“Just cut it off.” He repeated, sighing and uncrossing his arms, letting his hands rest on his lap. “Are you asking me for permission or what?”

Seeming genuinely surprised at the answer, Kakarot frowned and chuckled after a brief pause. “It looks like I am.”

Vegeta’s forehead crinkled in confusion. “Why?”

Goku shrugged and scratched the back of his neck—the predictable gesture suddenly dissolving most of the tension between them. “It just seemed right.”

“I don’t get it.” Vegeta raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “I honestly don’t get you at all.”

Goku crossed his legs over the mattress, seeming perfectly comfortable as though he belonged there all along—and to some extent he did. Vegeta hardened himself and shoved down those thoughts, locking them up. He was just about ready to toss the idiot out of his bed, but the prince stopped himself when Kakarot’s eyes laid on him with uncharacteristic gravity.

“I know how important these Saiyan things are to ya.” Goku started, his tail resting on the mattress, just a few inches out of Vegeta’s reach. “I figured ya woul’ be offended if I just cut it off. It seems a big deal for ya and even though I don’ understand why, I thought you could maybe…” He paused before adding sheepishly, “...clarify it to me.”

Vegeta finally broke the eye contact and glanced down to where the other’s tail rested. “I understand that you don’t feel as connected to our race as much as I do, but do you really loathe your Saiyan blood this much?”

Goku’s eyes widened and the very tip of his tail flicked between the sheets. “I never said that! I just don’ understand it. All my life my Saiyan blood just led me to trouble and hurt everyone around me. Ya can’ blame me for bein’ a little afraid of it.”

“What? The great Kakarot is afraid of his own blood?” Vegeta scoffed, his eyes following Kakarot’s tails movement with odd fascination.

Goku didn’t answer him. Instead, his gaze followed the prince’s and focused on his own tail distractedly poking the bed sheets. Vegeta’s fingers remained unnaturally still.

“Can I touch it?” He heard himself asking.

Again, Goku didn’t reply, but instead simply raised the tip of his tail, offering it to the prince’s curious touch. Vegeta hesitated for a second before carefully curling his fingers around the appendage. The soft strokes from those hands that usually only touched him to bring pain caught Kakarot off guard.

His mind raced to find another word to describe what Vegeta was doing, but the prince was caressing his tail—there wasn’t any other description. Too stunned to retract his tail from the other’s grasp, Goku stood still as the calloused fingers played with his fur. The touch wasn’t unpleasant at all. In fact, he could easily enjoy the tenderness behind it.

Vegeta was too busy to notice Kakarot’s astonishment. He had completely forgotten how the silken touch of another Saiyan’s tail felt against his skin. Kakarot’s tip curled slightly around his fingers, enjoying the touch as much as the prince. Why would Kakarot want to get rid of that? The prince’s chest burned with something between jealousy and adoration as he played with the dark fur.

“Nobody ever touched it like that....” Kakarot’s hoarse voice brought the prince back to the present. “It feels good.”

“So not _everything_ about your tail is that bad.” Vegeta whispered smugly, lightly squeezing Kakarot under his palm.

“I s-suppose.” Goku swallowed hard and purred before he could stop himself. He felt his face heating up—he wasn’t used to that rumbling in his chest and Vegeta was the only one who could ever find a way to coax it from him.

Vegeta’s eyes finally turned back to the man’s face. Kakarot’s eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed in something almost like pleasure. He parted his lips in attempt to say something—but whatever it had intended to be was suddenly muffled when Vegeta’s cold lips met his own. Goku moaned at the familiar feeling and his lips willingly opened to welcome Vegeta’s warm tongue.

Never letting go of the other Saiyan’s tail, the prince stroked it firmly and groaned when Kakarot’s response was a deep, long purr. Strong hands grabbed his prince’s spiky hair, tugging its black locks and dragging they both deeper into the sloppy kiss.

“Ya said we woul’ never do this again…” Goku tried to say, pulling back to breath and groaning when Vegeta’s free hand flew up to cover his clothed chest.

“Shut up, Kakarot.” Vegeta barked back, tugging the front of the other’s gi and pressing their lips together fiercely.

The prince’s hands easily clawed the orange gi and Goku groaned back into the kiss, palming Vegeta’s bare chest and pushing him onto the mattress.

“I think ‘bout this every day.” The younger Saiyan whispered and let out a deeply relieved sigh. “Gods _,_ ‘Geta, _every day.”_

Kakarot kicked off his boots while Vegeta’s trembling hands undid the blue sash on his waist. With one of his hands digging into the man’s hair and the other still caressing his tail, the prince used his feet to slide Kakarot’s pants down his thighs as their mouths devoured each other during the entire process.

Goku took charge and finished undressing both of them, and soon enough their boxers found their way to the floor. Strong legs wrapped Kakarot’s waist and pulled him down, their hips immediately rocking together at a vicious pace.

“I can’t wait.” Vegeta hissed when their cocks throbbed together, precum pouring from their tips and quickly covering their shafts.

Goku nodded frantically and reached for the bedside table, pulling open the first drawer and fumbling with its contents, tossing every object in his away to the floor until he found what he was looking for.

Vegeta smiled to himself. Kakarot still knew where to look for the lube and it was almost like the other Saiyan had never left. The familiar wet sound of Kakarot coating his cock filled Vegeta senses and he spread his legs instinctively.

Kakarot tossed the lube aside and lowered his hips. His swollen head touched Vegeta’s puckered hole but before he could press any further he heard Vegeta’s voice speaking up again and his hands taking hold of his strong shoulders.

“Wait.” He whispered all of a sudden, closing his legs once more around the younger Saiyan’s waist and flipping them over so Kakarot was laying on his back. “I want to try something.”

Unable to even form coherent sentences anymore, Goku relaxed against the pillows as the prince recovered the lube, mirroring the other Saiyan’s acts from moments ago. At that point it didn’t matter anymore how it would happen, as long as it happened.

“‘Geta, please.” He pleaded when the sound of Vegeta stroking himself finally reached his ears.

“Come here, Kakarot.” He lifted the man’s strong legs and Goku eagerly wrapped them around his waist. “Let me take you.”

The world around them suddenly disappeared when Vegeta delved into Kakarot’s tight heat. He was still warm and impossibly tight, exactly how Vegeta still remembered—but way better.

“Oh, gods. I missed this.” Goku’s back arched and there wasn’t a single trace of pain in his face. Instead, he smiled slightly as Vegeta pushed inside, stretching him out inch by inch. Vegeta almost whined at the sight—Kakarot always smiled like that every time the prince pushed inside him. “I missed ya so much.”

Vegeta saved a moment between them to admire the other’s expression of pure bliss. Kakarot was smiling as if he had never felt anything so amazing before. That sight alone was enough to undo the prince completely and he chased Goku’s mouth, hovering over his lips as he whispered. “Did you do it on purpose?”

Goku gave him a confused look and gasped when strong fingers dug into his hips.

“You knew I couldn’t resist the sight of you like this.” Vegeta growled, baring his teeth to the man beneath him.

“W-What do ya mean?” Kakarot drew in a sharp breath and tried to move his hips but Vegeta pinned him firmly on the mattress.

“I’ve told you before that you’re the hottest Saiyan I’ve ever met.” He pushed the man mercilessly back to his place every time he tried to move his hips. “But seeing you with your tail, Kakarot…”

Something clicked in Goku’s head and he opened his mouth to explain himself. That was definitely not what he was planning when he decided to come to Vegeta that night. He wasn’t, in fact, planning anything. He was being completely honest when he said he had just panicked.

Vegeta’s wet tongue plunged into his mouth and his words died in his throat. Still immobilized by strong hands, Goku could only feel the throbbing cock buried deep within his body, the swollen head hovering over his prostate but never really touching it.

“Vegeta _, please_.” He whined and bucked his hips again, momentarily overpowering Vegeta’s firm grasp and making him slid even deeper, making them both moan together. “I need ya.”

Vegeta succumbed before the pleading tone and finally moved forward, impaling Kakarot completely. The prince set a firm pace, claiming Kakarot’s body with each deep thrust. Their lips met again and the new kiss was rougher and angrier than before, all tongue and teeth and desperate moans for more.

“You look _amazing_ , Kakarot.” He whispered, his hand resuming the strokes along the tail still stuck under his palm. Kakarot rolled his eyes at the sensation, his voice cracking as he called out Vegeta’s name when fingertips pinched at the tip of his tail. “Let me show you why you shouldn’t cut your tail off again, will you?”

Vegeta dragged the tail along his own body, the silky fur sending shivers down his spine and making another deep purr emerge from Kakarot’s bare chest. Vegeta led the furry appendage to the small of his back, brushing the soft tip between his cheeks.

“‘Geta?” Goku finally opened his eyes, slowing the pace of his hips to give the prince a perplexed look.

“I want you to fuck me too, Kakarot.” He moaned into Goku’s mouth, nipping at his lower lip almost strong enough to draw blood.

Goku stared baffled at his prince for a long moment—the tip of his tail caressing the puckered skin of his twitching entrance. “Ya really want this, don’ ya?” Goku’s eyes glinted with something Vegeta didn’t have the time to figure out. Finally moving on its own, Goku’s tail rubbed over the puckered entrance between Vegeta’s cheeks, feeling it pulsing under his touch. “Don’ stop movin’.” He asked as his hips rocked gently.

Vegeta resumed his thrusts, pounding the other man slowly but firmly. It was hard to focus with Kakarot’s tip teasing him but he managed to keep his pace—until the younger Saiyan finally started to press against the tight ring of muscles.

“Fuck.” Vegeta grimaced and inhaled sharply, trembling lips finding Kakarot’s in time to choke an especially loud moan. “Keep going.”

Goku’s eyes and parted lips couldn’t hide his amazement. He had never thought something like that was even possible, but Vegeta seemed perfectly confident as Kakarot’s length stretched out his body. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the sensation of Vegeta clenching his muscles around his tail like that. When the prince began moving again in shallow thrusts, Goku threw his head back and let out an incoherent string of words.

The prince’s hot mouth pressed to the other Saiyan’s exposed throat, sensing its vibrations at each new moan and howl. He flickered his tongue over Goku’s adam’s apple, feeling it bobbing up and down when the man swallowed hard.

“Does it feel good?” He mouthed against Goku’s hot skin, sharp teeth scraping all the way up to the man’s jawline.

Goku didn’t even try to answer coherently. Instead he grabbed the other’s hips, pushing them roughly against his own to impale himself even deeper. His tail pressed further into Vegeta’s tightness. “I don’ know. Does it?”

Vegeta couldn’t stop his smirk. His eyes scanned Kakarot’s gorgeous face; his deep black eyes, strong jawline and slightly sharp teeth. Kakarot was a beautiful man for human’s standards but he was almost unbearably hot for a Saiyan. He had each and every one of the Saiyan’s traits to be considered physically attractive among their species. But Vegeta’s favorite thing about him was not his well-toned body or his lustful eyes. His favorite thing about Kakarot was his inner Saiyan—the one behind that hoarse voice and the mischievous look on his face. That side of Kakarot didn’t show very often but it easily brought Vegeta to his knees every time, both in the battlefield and in bed.

_How can you still deny how strong your Saiyan blood is?_

“Not so sensitive about your tail anymore, are you?” He teased and howled when Goku bit down his bottom lip as response. Vegeta tasted his own blood on his tongue.

“Don’ talk about what you don’ understand.” Goku snarled back, licking away the string of blood dripping down the prince’s chin.

“Why don’t you just accept who you are, Kakarot?” The prince bared his teeth and growled back, one deep thrust burying him painfully deep into the tight heat of Goku’s body. “Just embrace it and stop trying to run away.”

Something sparkled in Kakarot’s usually dark eyes and for a moment Vegeta thought he was ready to ascend to Super Saiyan. Strong hands cupped his cheeks to expose and roughly stretch the prince’s hole. Kakarot’s tail pressed impossibly deep, its tip brushing over the prince’s sweet spot.

“Wha’ is that supposed to mean?” Goku’s voice filled Vegeta’s ears once more, making him dizzy. “That I should be happy to be a bloodthirsty creature like ya?”

As if to prove his point, Goku returned to the prince’s lips and sucked at the open cut. The coppery taste exploded on his tongue and he plundered Vegeta’s mouth, his tongue roughly darting into it.

“Is that…” Vegeta started when Goku let go of his lips. “Is that how you see me?”

Goku’s wandering hands slid up towards the small of Vegeta’s back, his fingers rubbing over his tail spot and his movements slowing slightly. “No.” He muttered under his breath, touching the body above him on all the right places. “That’s how ya _want_ me to see ya. I just don’ understand why.”

Vegeta squirmed under his lover’s ministrations and choked when strong fingers sank into his scar. Something burned on his chest and it wasn’t any emotion Vegeta could have named. It wasn’t either hate or love. Vegeta had never felt such a thing before he had known the other Saiyan.

Vegeta didn’t trust his own voice to come up with a proper answer, so instead he kissed Goku again as they fucked each other senseless. It had been a long time since he felt so connected to another Saiyan. He relished Kakarot’s scent and the way he bucked his hips forward to match the thrusts with the moves of his tail.

They both succumbed to the wild rapture overcoming them at the same time. Vegeta’s warm cum poured from the tip of his hard cock, filling the younger Saiyan’s body and Goku’s pleasure spurted to coat his lover’s stomach, slicking the friction between their bodies.

Then everything happened too quickly. Vegeta’s suddenly empty body found the mattress and Kakarot was on the other side of the room, trying to put his pants on with visibly shaking hands. Vegeta sat down and the same burning feeling ached in his chest.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He did his best to sound indifferent but shaky voice gave him away.

Goku didn’t answer. Instead he gave up on tying his sash and threw it back to the floor. He reached for his boots and next thing he knew was Vegeta’s tight grip on his wrist. “Will you fucking _talk_ to me?”

Goku shoot him a dangerous glance and tried to squirm out of the other’s grasp. “Wha’ do ya want me to say?”

“I don’t know. Anything! Or did you come here only to fuck me and then leave?”

Vegeta’s almost hurt tone made Goku huff and drop his boots back to the floor. He ran his trembling hands over his face in an attempt of work out his thoughts.

“What’s _wrong_ with you, Kakarot? Did your tail mess you up this bad?”

“Ya wouldn’ understand.” Goku retracted his tail instinctively and wrapped it around his waist like he had seen the other do in the past.

Vegeta looked down at that ridiculous Saiyan habit and, much to Goku’s surprise, chuckled. “You’re pathetic.”

“Get out of my way, Vegeta.” Goku spoke firmly to hide the shake in his voice. He tried to dodge through the prince but Vegeta blocked his way once again.

Goku lifted his hand, two outstretched fingers moving quickly, but Vegeta snapped his hand away before the man could press them to his forehead. “Don’t you fucking _dare,_ Kakarot! Why don’t you just tell me what’s wrong?”

Vegeta’s concerned tone caught Goku off guard and he looked away. “Why do ya even care, anyway?”

Vegeta blinked a couple of times. He didn’t really have an answer to that question—he honestly had no idea when or how he had truly started to care about the idiot. Goku sighed once more and Vegeta saw his body finally starting to sag under his grip.

“What are you afraid of, Kakarot?” Vegeta whispered, suppressing the urge he felt to simply reach out and touch the other’s face.

“I can’t control myself when I’m around ya.” Goku spat out all of a sudden, his openly concerned eyes finding Vegeta’s curious ones. “No matter how hard I try, I just can’t bare even the sight of ya.”

Vegeta’s jaw dropped for a minute when the third class ended his admission. Whatever he was expecting it wasn’t that. “So that’s what this is about? Because we fucked?”

“Because we’ve been fuckin’ literally whenever we have the chance!” He answered, throwing his hands up in frustration. “And then ya say we’ll never do it again, but as soon as we meet again I just can’t get my hands off ya!” Goku’s serious tone sent a shiver along the prince’s spine. That dangerous sparkle was back in his eyes. Vegeta felt himself sinking when the other’s energy engulfed him, dense and powerful, and the prince’s knees went weak under the emotional display of raw power. “And _this!_ This is makin’ everythin’ even harder!” He unwrapped his tail from his waist for it to whip the air. “I can barely resist our Saiyan bond at this point. I didn’t need this. I don’ need anythin’ else makin’ me remember just how bad I want ya.”

A glint of vivid green lit up in Kakarot’s eyes for a brief moment and energy cracked around his body. Vegeta’s mouth went dry when some strands of spiky hair turned golden for a second before fading away into black again. Goku seemed unaware of his own body's reactions and how his power rose and fell with his emotions.

“Do you want me this bad?” His hoarse voice asked the question that played on his mind before he could think, his eyes glued to Kakarot’s astonishing and powerful figure. He took a step forward when Goku’s mouth pressed to his, rougher and angrier than before, and Vegeta thanked the strong arms around his waist holding him in place. They growled around each other’s lips and Vegeta’s arms wrapped Goku’s strong neck, starting to stumble backwards towards his bed again. Goku let him. They fell to the bed again, Goku on top of Vegeta’s trembling body as the kiss grew deeper.

“Ya have no idea how bad I want ya.” Goku moaned against Vegeta’s hot mouth, strong fingers clasping around Vegeta’s hips to hold him firm.

Vegeta smirked and swallowed away a loud moan that threatened to spill from his lips when their erections rubbed against each other. Vegeta’s hands slid down Goku’s strong back to grip tight his impossibly firm ass.

“That’s what you are afraid of?” The prince hissed, his rough fingers massaging the flesh under his palms. “You have no control over your own instincts when you’re around me. You can’t fight your Saiyan blood and that scares the poor, innocent Kakarot.” As if to reinforce his point, his hand found Goku’s tail again, his short fingers curling around it and stroking firmly. Goku bared his teeth with a shout, bucking his hips abruptly.

“If you don’t stop me,” He started, resting his forehead against Vegeta’s and letting their breath mingle. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen.”

“I know.” Vegeta chuckled darkly, curling the tail around his fist and tugging it violently, lifting up Goku’s ass. “We’re gonna fuck like the animals we are.” He slapped Goku’s exposed ass, making the man whimper and arch his back. “Do you want that?”

Goku howled when strong hands smacked his ass again. “Harder.” He groaned something between a cry and a sound of approval. He howled when strong hands smacked his ass again. He let out a guttural moan at the sound of slapping skin and his body dropped under the unexpected force. Making a sound of approval, he bucked his hips back up and lifted his tail in an invitation for Vegeta's waiting hands to bring him pleasure and pain again. An open palm slapped him hard and the prince spoke again, massaging the reddened skin under his fingers.

“Do you want me to hurt you?” Vegeta moaned and kissed the way down the man’s strong jawline. Goku tilted his head back, baring his throat to sharp teeth and hot mouth. “Let it go, Kakarot. That’s who you are.” The prince nipped at soft skin, lapping his tongue and kissing the exposed throat. “Just let it go.”

He tugged Goku’s tail again, almost to the point of pain. Goku moaned and his now fascinated eyes found Vegeta’s while the man spanked his plump ass. The pain shot through his body to converge to his groin. “ _I_ want to hurt _ya._ ”

Vegeta snarled and released Goku’s tail to cup his face, dragging the man into another heated kiss, his tongue darting into Kakarot’s hungry mouth. His fingers dig into coarse hair and he spread his legs open, silently offering his body to Goku’s greediness. The younger Saiyan groped for the lube, but Vegeta stopped him before he had a chance. “No lube.”

Goku’s eyes widened at the request. Vegeta raised his legs and rested them on his lover’s shoulders. “You said you wanted to hurt me.” He raised an eyebrow in a challenge when Kakarot seemed to waver. “You know you don’t have to hold back with me. Don’t you even dare think about it.”

Something inside Goku fell apart at those words. “Look at me.” He commanded as he steadied himself and pressed his leaking tip on Vegeta’s hole. “I wanna see ya.”

Vegeta licked his swollen, still bloody lips and nodded. Goku’s throbbing erection invaded him with one unrestrained thrust. Vegeta screamed and choked on his breath at the blinding pain that was ripping through his insides. Determined to keep his promise not to hold back, Goku didn’t bother giving the prince time to adjust before slamming hard against him.

“Shit!” Vegeta cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth when hot pain washed over him—but he didn’t ask to stop.

“I’m sorry.” Goku whispered when he opened his eyes to stare at the man beneath him, his furrowed brow and parted lips betraying his guilt over hurting his prince.

Vegeta held back the urge to roll his eyes at that familiar face. Instead, he bucked his hips and nipped at the man’s lower lip, giving him a reassuring look. “ _Hurt_ me.” He pleaded in a rasping tone, his back arching with each new harsh, dry thrust. “I want this, Kakarot. I need this.”

Goku moaned again and nodded, slamming harder the smaller body, his balls pressing against Vegeta’s ass every time he buried his cock deep inside the tight heat. The pressure was unbearable and Vegeta clenched around him, whining in pain when Goku forced his way down on him, stretching his body inch by inch. The scent of blood filled the air and Vegeta roared out Kakarot’s name, sinking his nails into his skin hard enough to open cuts in his flesh.

“Fuck, Kakarot!” He whispered, teary eyes staring at the almost feral man above him. He breathed hard and admired Goku’s rough features, the inhuman glint behind his usually kind eyes sending shivers down Vegeta’s entire body. His hair flashed gold once more and Vegeta trembled when Goku ascended to Super Saiyan, his cock swelling up and stretching Vegeta’s body to its limits. “Fuck! My gods, Kakarot!”

Goku’s green eyes stared at him, a crooked grin tugging his blood tinged lips. “Am I too big for ya?” He lowered his head, ghosting his mouth over Vegeta’s and licking his lips, inviting the prince’s tongue into an obscene kiss.

“Fuck you.” Vegeta growled back, taking a fistful of Goku’s golden hair, dragging him down to crash their lips together. He darted his tongue into the other’s mouth, just to back off before Goku had the chance to kiss him back. Goku’s tongue chased Vegeta’s, meeting it outside of their mouths and letting them slide sloppily together. Vegeta sucked on the other’s tongue and felt himself drowning into Kakarot’s golden aura and impossibly green eyes. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“I want to come inside you.” Goku inhaled in a sharp breath and aimed directly for the prince’s sweet spot. Vegeta cried out and fell back into the bed, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Kakarot’s. His own release was closer than we would want to admit and Goku’s filthy voice whispering into his ears wasn’t helping. “You smell so good, Vegeta…” He sniffed out the other’s man scent; a mix of sweat, cum and blood lingering in the air. Goku’s eyes rolled back in his head and he came with a strangled cry, Vegeta’s name the only word he seemed to know.

Warm cum filled up Vegeta’s body, finally slicking the friction inside his hurt body. Vegeta’s body relaxed when the golden hair faded and fell into its normal black again while the cock inside him started to soften. Goku kept on rolling his hips and smirked when he finally reached down to wrap his fingers around his lover’s neglected cock. Vegeta stiffened in his arms and his cries of pleasure mingled with his breathless sobs of pain.

“If ya don’ come soon I’ll fuck ya again right now.” Goku murmured darkly.

The threat behind those words were enough to undo the prince and his world fell apart when he came violently, almost convulsing in Kakarot’s strong arms. His cock throbbed deliciously as he poured hot cum onto the long fingers around him and he rolled his head back, moaning a mixture of curse words and Kakarot’s name.

They clung to each other tightly and panted together for a long moment. Vegeta felt like he was about to die and, in all honesty, he couldn’t care less. His body was hurting in the inside and he could barely feel his legs but he had never felt more satisfied in his life. Goku’s long tail wrapped gently and protectively around Vegeta’s thigh as he withdrew from the trembling body—blood and cum immediately leaking out of his ass and soaking up the sheets.

Vegeta whined in pain but relaxed when Kakarot’s lips touched his again in a soft and apologetic kiss.

“If you leave now I swear to god I will—”

Kakarot chuckled and muffled his words with another kiss. “I’m not leaving.” He whispered around Vegeta’s abused lips. “Not today.”

Kakarot didn’t leave him the following night either.

Or any more after that.


End file.
